Automobile designers have expressed a desire for decorative information displays that have three-dimensional (3D) surface shapes for displaying an image. That is, a desire for displays that have display surfaces other than flat, one-dimensional shapes, and other than two-dimensional surface shapes comparable to part of the outside surface of a tube or pipe. Such 3D shaped surface displays are expected to be more aesthetically pleasing than a flat display, and can be designed to be less susceptible to being obscured by glare from sunlight or other ambient light sources.